The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `BFP-13357`.
The new Double Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with excellent basal branching, upright and medium growth habit, numerous large flowers, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Double Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection 00012-3-3-1 as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection 00343-2 as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar `BFP-13357` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., on Sep. 15, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Double Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.